


Clumsy in Love

by MidnightThoughts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil always seems to get clumsy around Carlos. It must be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for wtnv. I haven't been in the Nightvale fandom for too long so I don't have too great a grasp on their personalities yet, so sorry if they're ooc. I got inspiration for this fic by listening to Clumsy by Fergie.

            Carlos had called him again today for _personal reasons_.  When he asked Cecil if he wanted to grab dinner together once his show was finished, Cecil had nodded vigorously before remembering that one had to speak on the phone.  He had managed to stutter a “That would be neat!” before hanging up the phone, face purple with embarrassment.

            When Carlos arrived at the station, he gushed embarrassingly into the microphone to his listeners about their plans.  Then, after he signed off and Carlos had entered the booth, Cecil managed to scatter his papers and notes across the floor.

            Carlos, perfect Carlos with his perfect hair, had come like a knight to his rescue.  Cecil knelt on the floor, jerkily trying to pick up the papers, but as Carlos knelt next to him to help, close, so temptingly close, he tried to stand up and instead banged his head on the desk.  He rubbed his temple, his third eye clenching and watering in pain.  Carlos had held his face oh so gently as he looked at the small bump that had formed, asking Cecil if he was okay.  Isn’t he just the sweetest?

            They went to dinner and things went more smoothly.  Conversation flowed easily between them and Cecil found himself falling deeper and deeper for the scientist.

            Then he told a joke that made Carlos laugh and oh what a sight that was.  Carlos’ smile was truly gorgeous.  His eyes crinkled at the sides and his grin was easy going, showing off his perfect white teeth.  Carlos was absolutely radiant! And Cecil, distracted by the beautiful man before him, knocked over his coffee, right into his lap.

            Cecil tried to mop it up quickly with the napkins that Carlos handed to him and then buried his face in his hands, purple tint returning to his cheeks.

            “I think we’re the new customers for the feeling delivery service.” Carlos said, and Cecil opened his eyes to peek up at him. “I’m currently experiencing “Oh god he’s so cute” And “Don’t mess this up” nerves.” Carlos said, trying to sound casual, but Cecil could see the flush on his cheeks and could hear the subtle shaking of his voice.

            “I’ve seemed to receive “Oh god why did I say that” and “Could he get any handsomer?” Cecil replied, giving a smile that Carlos returned.

            “Would you like me to take you home so you can get out of those clothes?” Carlos asked, seemingly unaware of the double meaning behind his words.

            “Yeah.” Cecil replied. “You could come up with me if you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
